


Sucks To Be Us

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDem - Freeform, AkuDemy, Blow Jobs, During a phone call, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: It seems like every time Axel and Demyx get busy, something gets in the way.





	Sucks To Be Us

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: Blow Job

If Axel were even remotely religious, he might have thanked God for Demyx’s mouth.

Even back in his wilder days, he’d never met a single person who could blow him like Demyx could. He used to think that it only felt better because he was in love with him but that’s  _ not it _ . He can’t pinpoint what makes him different from the rest but damn if it isn’t the best he’s ever had.

He threaded his fingers through his boyfriend’s wild hair and exhaled shakily. Demyx looked up at him from beneath his lashes. He hummed softly and pulled back until only the tip was in his mouth, slowly circled his tongue around it, and swallowed him again.

Axel was so close to losing his entire mind. He can’t do this. He can’t  _ take it _ . If Demyx keeps teasing him like this...

The sound of a phone ringing brought Axel back to realit. He sighed and leaned his head back against the arm of the couch. It truly felt like the world was conspiring against him. Every time he got some alone time with Demyx, it was cut short somehow.

Demyx was always so understanding. He smiled as he pulled away. “Answer it.”

Axel rolled his eyes as he slapped his hand over his phone and lazily lifted it to his face. “I don’t  _ wanna  _ answer it,” he grumbled. He looked at the caller ID and almost three his phone across the room. It was his boss. What the fuck could he possibly want? Axel is off today.

He took a deep breath before he answered the phone. The first thing he heard was the sound of the high pitched alarm. Someone must have left through the fire exit again. “Hello?”

“Axel, where did you leave the keys to the alarm?”

It’s Aqua, the new manager at their store. This must have been her first time going through the Ghost Keys Scandal, as Demyx liked to call it. If he had a  _ penny  _ for every time the alarm keys went missing, he’d have a crisp twenty dollar bill. “I gave them to Larxene.”

“I just got off the phone with her and she said she doesn’t have them. She said she gave them to you before she left.”

“I fucking left  _ before  _ her, how the fuck could she give me the keys?!”

“ _ Please  _ do not yell at me right now, Axel, there’s too much going on. The customers are shouting at me because of the alarm, one of them threw a drink at my cashier, I just got cursed out by Larxene for simply asking where the stupid keys are and I’m  _ this close  _ to just walking out and never coming back—!”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.  _ Breathe _ ,” Axel sighed. He knew exactly what it was like to have a mental breakdown over that stupid job. Aqua didn’t deserve to go through that alone. “Did you check the office desk?”

“There’s only papers on top of it and all of the desk drawers are locked,” she answered, voice cracking. “Larxene said there was a key but—I’m on the phone with him right now, leave me the fuck alone!”

Aqua finally swore, after insisting that she never would. Now she was officially a manager.

“The key to the  _ desk _ it taped to the bottom of it. You have my permission to use it, but don’t let anyone else know it’s there.”

“Okay. I’ll go check.”

Axel looked to Demyx, who was clearly confused. He took the phone away and put his hand over it. “Ghost Key,” he whispered.

“Dude, again?” Demyx complained.

Axel nodded. “Again...”

The blond sighed dramatically as he rested his cheek on Axel’s bare thigh. “Every time I wanna sin, God one-ups me again.”

Axel pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Once he was sure he could control himself, he whispered, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Chuckling, Axel reached down to ruffle his hair. “No, I don’t.”

Aqua spoke again, and he quickly brought the phone back to his ear. “What was that?”

“I checked all of the drawers and the keys aren’t in any of them.”

Fantastic. “You’re gonna have to reset the system then. I’ll talk you through it. Go to the keypad and touch the asterisk four times.”

Right as he was about to give up hope of letting Demyx finish what he started, he felt a hand wrap around his dick. He looked down at him with wide eyes, and Demyx smiled back with a look of faux innocence.

“ _ Don’t you dare, _ ” Axel hissed.

“Don’t I dare what...?”

Axel began to panic as Demyx dragged his tongue across the head. “N-Not  _ you  _ Aqua. Hold on a sec.” He covered the phone again. “Cut it out.”

Demyx pouted. “I thought you were tired of getting interrupted,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Axel’s shaft. Axel  _ was  _ tired of getting interrupted, but he wasn’t about to let him suck his dick while he was on the phone.

...Was he?

No. That’s unprofessional and would put Aqua in a really uncomfortable position.

... _ If _ he made noise.

Axel pinched the bridge of his nose as he brought the phone back to his ear. “You pushed the asterisk four times, right?”

“Yeah. It’s asking for a code now.”

Demyx took him into his mouth again, and Axel grabbed the back of the couch to brace himself. “The code is…” he paused to take a deep, quiet breath when Demyx sucked harder than usual, “2-7-0-4-0,” Axel breathed. He could just barely hear the sound of her punching in the numbers. It was around that time when Demyx swallowed more of him. Axel squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on the back of the couch.

“Okay, a list popped up.”

“Highlight  _ reset system  _ and...hold down the enter button until the alarm stops.”

Axel held his breath to keep from breathing too hard, then released it in a slow, quiet breath. As quiet as he could be, that is. The next inhale was sharper and louder than he wanted it to be, and he mentally facepalmed. She definitely heard that.

The sound of the alarm in the background stopped, and Aqua sighed. “Finally. What else do I need to do?”

Demyx started to bob his head faster, and Axel was barely able to hold back a gasp. He’s dangerously close to the edge. His blood is boiling and Aqua has absolutely no idea. It felt wrong, in a way, and that’s what made it all the more exciting.

“There’s a... _ card _ on the office desk with HBAS on it. Call that number and tell then you need them to come set the system up again.”

“Thank you for this. I’ll try not to bother you on your off day again.”

Axel shook his head, thrusting his hips upward almost desperately. Hell, he  _ was  _ desperate. He needed this. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He hung up before Aqua could say anything else and let his phone hit the floor. The moan he had been choking back finally slipped out. Demyx laughed as best he could, took him deep into his throat, and hummed.

Axel couldn’t hold it any longer. His entire body shuddered as he came in Demyx’s mouth. Demyx choked and pulled away to catch his breath, and Axel watched as his cum covered his cheeks, lips, and chin. He didn’t expect Demyx to open his mouth and let it land on his tongue. He’d never done that before.

“You…” Axel panted as he stared up at the ceiling. “...are dangerous.”

Demyx sat back on his heels with a triumphant smirk. “I know. You want some pizza?”

Axel chuckled breathlessly. “Sure.”


End file.
